Sick Abed
by chibijem
Summary: Haruka takes care of a sick Tokiya...


Sick Abed

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Nanami Haruka pushed the doorbell to Ichinose Tokiya's apartment. She had a key but the desk clerk had advised her that her love was not feeling well and it would be best to knock. She stuffed the singer's mail and other papers into her bag and pushed her key into the lock and opened the door. She was greeted with darkness; normally there would be at least one lamp on. "Tokiya?" She called out. She set her bag on the couch noticing the full waste basket on the floor and glasses on the end table. "Anata?" She peeked into the kitchen and found more glasses and dishes on the counter. _Well at least he's trying to eat,_ she thought as she made her way upstairs. She peered into the bedroom and was greeted by a bundle of blankets on the bed covering the dark haired singer. She sat carefully on the edge and put her tiny hand against his forehead. "Anata?" She called out softly when he responded to her touch.

A single bleary, gray-blue eye opened. "You shouldn't be here," was the whispered reply. "I don't want you to get sick." He coughed slightly.

"I am not going anywhere. You need me." She shifted as sick idol moved to sit up.

"Demo…." Tokiya sneezed into a tissue his love handed him.

"No arguments." Haruka got up and started picking up tissues and other sickbed items moving to the trash can. "I'm going to make a quick check of the kitchen and make a list; I'm sure you are running out of things." She told him as she went into the bath to refill the bedside carafe. She set it on the nightstand when she returned and took out a small packet. "When did you last eat?"

Steely eyes looked at the clock, "A couple of hours ago….light toast and some tea…I think."

"That will do." She held out the now opened parcel which contained a powder. "Take this."

"What is it?" Even through his stuffy nose he could smell cinnamon.

"Medicine, herbs….Obachan used to give it to me when I was sick. I still take it; it's an old remedy." She giggled at Tokiya's hesitance. "It'll help you."

"I've been taking all sorts of medicines and I'm still sick." He argued.

"Trust me." Was all she said. She watched as her love took the concoction without further question. "You'll start to sweat in a little bit, it means it is working." She began to move away but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked down at the raven haired singer.

"Arigato, koiishi. For coming….."

She leaned down to peer under the fall of dark hair and put a slim finger under Tokiya's strong jaw to lift his face to her loving gaze. "As if I could stay away." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. She tucked him back into bed after straightening the covers, making sure he was comfortable. She ventured downstairs to make her survey of what was needed, making notes as she went. Her love was out of most everything. She went back upstairs and knelt next to the bed. "Tokiya, I'll be back in a bit. Do you need anything? Want anything?" She brushed his soft hair away from his striking face.

"Something for my throat….scratchy….." He replied hoarsely.

Haruka smiled gently and kissed his slightly whiskered cheek. "I won't be long." She assured him and left.

An hour later, the tiny composer dropped the multitude of bags on the kitchen counter. After putting away the cold items, she filled a glass with juice and placed a popsicle in a bowl and climbed the stairs once again. True to her words, she found that her love had kicked off his covers when he grew hot from the herbal medicine she had given him. She set both glass and bowl on Tokiya's dresser to check on her patient. His shirt was damp but he felt cooler. "Anata." She shook him. "You need to get into dry clothes."

"Haruka?"

"Hai, how do you feel?"

"Wet." He scooted to the edge of the bed and stripped off his top and took the dry one his companion held out to him.

"Wait." The orange haired, musical genius stopped her love. She went into the bath and got a warm cloth and a dry towel. She returned to Tokiya's side and ran the cloth over his torso to rid him of the sweat and make him feel a bit better. She dried him and taking the t-shirt, slipped it over his head. "Better?"

The former and current idol nodded and stood somewhat wobbly. "Can you find me another pair of pants?" He quickly changed once she did and sat in a chair, sipping on the juice and enjoying the icy treat as he watched his love change the sheets on the bed. "Gomen ne."

"Iie, you would do the same." She went to him and knelt to look into his stormy eyes. "You look better."

"Whatever you gave me is a whole lot better than what I've been trying."

"Told you it works wonders." She smiled at him. "I've given it to the others."

"How is everyone?" Tokiya asked. The members of Starish were all under siege from the illness they had picked up from a hospital visit they had made to a children's ward. They had all fallen victim to the virus one by one and were ensconced at their various homes.

"All doing better; you were the last to fall ill so….."

"I'll bet Saotome is having all sorts of fits." Tokiya mused.

"He can deal. Your health is way more important." Haruka answered firmly. "Do you want dinner up here?"

"I think I can make it downstairs." He replied; he got back into bed when his love ordered him to do so and the reassurance she would come fetch him when dinner was ready.

Late that night, Haruka was arguing with a now much better Tokiya. "You need to sleep."

"I am feeling much better."

"Mou, you are still not one hundred percent; I already gave into you going through your mail and checking in with the others and Shacho. You need rest in order to get better." She had been attempting to get him back into bed.

"I can't let a little bug get the better of me for too long."

"I have news for you anata, it already did." She huffed out, pushing him up the stairs. She fixed the bed as her singer took care of his nightly ablutions. He came out of the bath and she noticed a slight shaking to his tall frame. "You overdid it." She sighed.

"I did push you into letting me," he admitted, stretching out and resting his strong arms over the covers she pulled over him. "Will you stay?"

She curled up next to him on top of the blankets and felt his forehead. "Your fever is gone."

"Told you I was better." He smiled up at her. "I just needed some tender, loving care and some sleep." He then noticed how tired she looked. "You need to sleep too; with all the running around you have been doing taking care of all of us, you must be exhausted."

"Just a bit." She conceded.

"Find a clean shirt and come to bed." Tokiya ordered. At her look, he sighed. "I am not contagious, it was a virus and just to sleep-for now." His final words were accompanied by a wink. "It's late and you're tired. I don't want you out on your own," he finished.

Haruka beamed with his voiced concern. Not to mention it was not like they had not spent nights together before. They had become lovers shortly after his birthday and spent as much time together as they could. "Hai." She went to the dresser and pulled out a soft shirt. She then went to her bag and pulled out a case. "I thought…..maybe….just in case." She blushed under Tokiya's loving gaze.

"Hurry."

Several minutes later, they were cuddled under the blankets, orange head on a broad chest. "What do you want to go as?"

"Nani?"

"Saotome's Halloween party. The invitation was in your mail." Haruka replied as she traced Tokiya's firm muscles under his shirt.

"I'm not much for…" He sighed when he met golden eyes. "Hai, hai….Let me think about it."

"Think fast, anata. Not much time left."

"What about you?" He asked, tightening his hold. He relished times like this when they were alone, next to each other and just talking.

"I was thinking something romantic….maybe we could go as a famous historical couple….or a fairy tale one."

"We don't need costumes or parties for that one-we're already living a fairy tale and you are my princess."

"Tokiya." Haruka's sigh filled the room and their lips met.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know: cheesy ending. I could not come up with one better and this one just came out…Party to come…..


End file.
